


catching the light

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bottom Zack Fair, Clothed Sex, Fucking, M/M, Top Cloud Strife, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Zack looks good when he dresses up. Cloud takes some time to enjoy that.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	catching the light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

Zack cleaned up nicely.

The gigs they took usually required simple attire - anything dark and nondescript. But, on occasion, they’d need to blend in to a soiree or club night or deign to look just as stiff and well put-together as the rest of the gathering of business bigwigs. Tonight had had them in something elegant, but not without some flair. 

Zack was shirtless beneath his black suit jacket, sporting only a delicate gold body chain that circles his neck, outlined his pecks, and looped under and around his ribs, clasped neatly at his back. His pants were low-cut, meaning that when he let the jacket hang open, Cloud could catch a glimpse of the dip of his hips, the curve of skin beneath angled bone. It was hard to know where to look when he was also wearing his hair in waves that framed his face rather than the wild strands that would put even the worst case of bedhead to shame. Cloud found himself keeping an eye on him whenever he could, though the whole point of their job was to be watching everyone else. 

The end of the night hadn’t come quick enough. Cloud had kept his cool as Zack debriefed with the head of security, leaning against the doorframe as they spoke, though he hadn’t missed the way Zack brushed his hair out of his eyes, or how the lights above caught the chain, making it glitter against his skin, shiny from the sweat that had built up over the course of the night. Cloud wanted nothing more than to run his hands up and down from his hips to his jaw, maybe tilt his chin back, maybe sink his teeth into the side of his neck. He managed to tear his eyes away, but the wanting remained.

***

Finally, they were home.

Zack hadn’t changed yet. He went into the dimly-lit kitchen and drained a glass of water before filling it again and moving into the living room. Cloud took his time by the door, hanging up his jacket, kicking his - and Zack’s neatly-placed shoes - aside. 

“That was a nice change,” said Zack with a sigh. He was standing by the floor-to-ceiling window, looking out onto the street. It was dark, but the city was flickering with lights and life. Cloud walked quietly over, moving in behind him, wrapping his arms around Zack’s waist. He pressed the side of his head into the back of Zack’s shoulder.

“Tired?” came Zack’s voice, suddenly bright. 

Cloud closed his eyes. “No,” said Cloud, “but I want to be.”

“Hm?”

“I mean,” continued Cloud, “let’s wear ourselves out a little.”

“Oh?” said Zack, voice lilting. “Like -”

“Yes,” said Cloud, speaking softly. He let his hands wander down from Zack’s waist, slinging lower, stopping at the hem of his pants. He looped his thumbs over the elastic and pulled. “You looked so good tonight,” he continued, gently easing those pants a little further down. “But I think you’d look even better on my dick.”

He felt Zack tense, then relax back into his arms, letting some of his weight go. “Ah,” he said, “I see. I thought I caught you looking a few times.”  
“You saw less looks than I gave.”

“What were you thinking about,” said Zack, drawing out the question, “when you were giving ‘em?”

“Stay here and you’ll find out.”

Zack did. By the time Cloud was back, strap and harness and lube procured, Zack had set aside his glass of water and was leaning against the window, still looking out. Cloud came up behind him again, drew his hands around his hips, and leaned in, pressing the strap close. He felt Zack shiver. 

They didn’t speak as Cloud moved his hips slowly, grinding against him through the fabric of his pants, while simultaneously reaching up to Zack’s shoulders. He peeled his suit jacket off and tossed it aside, leaving him in only that chain. It caught the light even here, and Cloud felt his head grow hot. He traced the length of the chain, coming around and under Zack’s pecs, back to where it fell in a neat line against his spine, along his upper back. He traced that, too, feeling Zack shiver at the touch, and then brought his hands down, down, down, tugging Zack’s pants down just enough so that he could line up the strap and begin to lube it up.

“What,” began Zack, arching into the strap as Cloud ran a hand along its length, “you don’t wanna make me wait?”

“The opposite,” he said. “I want you to wait a while to come.”

Zack shuddered again, and Cloud continued, drawing his free hand around to Zack’s dick. It was half-hard - he could feel that well enough through his pants. He close his palm around what he could and ran his hand up the length of it as Zack shuddered again. After a few more strokes, he pulled back, and Zack let out a low moan, reaching for his waistband.

Cloud caught his wrists. “Not yet,” he said, voice low. Zack nodded, obliging, and Cloud eased his pants down just a little more. He began moving his hips as Zack spread his legs, slowly sliding the strap into him, letting Zack adjust himself as he see fit until finally, he was more than halfway in him. Zack’s thighs shivered, but he spread his legs further, sinking down onto the strap. Cloud held his hips, keeping him steady as he did so, Zack’s arms braced agains the window. The light from passing cars and the street lamps outside filtered in, washing them in a orangey glow. Zack looked good in warm lighting, and Cloud relished in it.

Once he was settled, Cloud moved his hands up, up, up, tracing carefully along Zack’s sides and ribs and pecs, circling his nipples before drawing back down. Zack let out a long breath and arched his back as Cloud began moving his hips. He fucked up into him slowly at first, letting Zack relax, but it was only a few minutes before he picked up the pace - and so did Zack. 

When he was eager to get fucked, he didn’t hide it. Zack rotated his hips, moving down further on the strap, groaning as he went. Cloud gripped his hips, hard, and fucked up into him, pausing to let Zack moan it out. His arms were slipping agains the window, so he readjusted, letting the his weight fall into place. Once he was balanced again, Cloud moved his hips, adjusting the pace as he went. Zack splayed his palms against the glass for more supporting, gasping as he was shoved forward, unsteadied, but he caught himself, falling back onto the strap with ease.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said, voice strained. “Fuck me - fuck me _harder_.”

Cloud didn’t hesitate. He moved his hips sharply, and Zack let out a choked groan. He let go of one hip and moved his hand up Zack’s spine, looping a few fingers, and then finally his whole hand, around the chain. He paused, and then pulled hard on that chain, tugging Zack back, his back arching in response. 

Zack let out a gasp of surprise, unbalanced again, his breathing uneven. Cloud moved his hips before he had a chance to catch his breath, fucking into him, hard. He kept a steady pace after that, one hand gripping the chain tight, the other angle Zack’s left him. The thought of pushing forward, of getting him right up against the window, was tempting - maybe he could grind against the glass, desperate to get off, his dick hard and heavy in his pants, unable to get any relief. The thought sent a shiver down Cloud’s spine. Maybe, maybe in a minute - it was too nice of a sight, this one he had now, of Zack’s forearms braced agains the glass as he arched his hips and sucked in his abdomen, legs stick-straight as Cloud slid the strap in and out of him, his pants hugging the tops of his thighs.

Zack was always loud, but only got louder when he was getting fucked. His steady stream of moans and expletives was only broken by the occasional inhale or exhale. Cloud tried to match his pace to hit hardest just after Zack had taken in or let out a deep breath. It meant that he let out a gasp or a choked moan, which sent a spike of heat into Cloud’s gut and an ache into his cunt. He was wet, wanting, but had no desire to touch himself, not yet, not with Zack under the control of both his busy hands. Zack’s moved of his own accord, sure, shifting to feed the strap into him, everywhere it could reach, but one tug of the chain or touch of Cloud’s palm had him lean heavily into being pushed and pulled around. If not for the fact that he was standing, in need of steadying himself, Cloud knew he would be limp and ready and willing to turn and tip and bend in whatever way Cloud saw fit.

At that, Cloud tugged on the chain again. Zack’s neck arched back this time, and he let out a moan that pitched high at the end. Cloud felt his stomach tie itself in a not. Fuck, he really was turned on by this - it was obvious, sure, but hearing him make a sound like that confirmed it in a way that Cloud could only think of as thrilling. He kept moving his hips, grip tight on the chain, as Zack moved in turned, using his arms to push back and fuck himself on the strap in keeping with Cloud’s rhythm.

His back had a sheen of sweat on it after a few more minutes of this, and each gasp was followed by a deep, uneven breath. Though Cloud felt steady, his legs were aching, though they were nowhere near as shaky as Zack’s - he had his chest and face nearly pressed to the window, too, in order to keep his balance. His pants had slipped down further, but still weren’t quite low enough to allow his dick any relief. The friction, Cloud noted, must be unbearable. But he didn’t reach around to grab it just yet. Instead, he moved his hands upward again, digging his fingers into Zack’s sides, his ribs, nearly clawing at his pecs and circling his nipples with his thumbs. Zack moaned, and Cloud moved his hips, sliding the strap in deep. Zack shuddered, gasped, and shivered again, and Cloud was nearly startled by something stringy and slick hitting the window before sliding to the floor - not cum, no, but spit, gathering from Zack’s open mouth. 

The sight made his head pound, but it also gave him an idea. He quickly moved his hands back down, tugging at Zack’s pants, pulling them down to his knees. Zack shifted, but Cloud grabbed the chain again. “Don’t touch yourself,” he said, voice low. “Stay still.”

Zack nodded, groaning, and Cloud picked up the pace again. Zack was shaking constantly now, sliding down the window, growing closer and closer to it. He was close to coming, too, and Cloud knew it, fed into it. He fucked up into him hard, harder, letting the strap stay deep as he circled his hips. Zack was a mess at that, moaning louder, moving his own hips in tandem, until finally, with one last shudder, he nearly lost his balance as he came. His body jerked forward, dick grinding on the air, hips bucking fervently.

And Cloud, a little winded, angled himself, eyes wandering from Zack’s back and shoulders over to the window. He watched as cum hit the glass over and over again before sliding down slow. He felt his head pounding again. But he tore his gaze away and leaned back, easing the strap out of Zack and letting his hands wander up to his shoulders. He squeezed and pulled him away from the window, helping him turn around. He looked out of it, head lolling, hair a mess, but when Cloud cupped his jaw, he sighed, smiled a little, and pressed his head back against the glass.

“How’d you feel?” asked Cloud, tracing his jaw.

“Fucked,” said Zack, and he grinned.

Cloud smirked and let his free hand slide down. He grabbed hold of Zack’s dick and ran his palm along the length of it. Zack shivered, but drew close, letting Cloud finish him off with a slow, steady touch. He leaned his weight against Cloud, which usually would have gone over well, but he wasn’t the only one with weakened legs. They stumbled together, but caught themselves, Zack clinging to Cloud’s arms while Cloud’s grip found Zack’s waist. Once they were steadied, Zack laughed and Cloud rolled his eyes.

“I think we should sit down, sunshine,” said Zack, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

“Sure,” said Cloud. He smiled and leaned into the touch. “But only if I get to sit on your face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once more for reading! Again, set in my bodyguard AU. Next time it might just be Cloud's turn to dress up...


End file.
